totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Coconuts Story
This Is A Short Book About Mr. Coconut's Life. It Is Written By Mr. Coconut Himself. Characters Main *Mr. Coconut-The Main Character, A Coconut Who's Owner Is Owen. (Appearances: 1,2,3,4,5,6) *Owen-Mr. Coconut's Fat, But Loving Owner. (Appearances: 1,2,3,4,5,6) *Chef Hatchet-Mr. Coconut's Arch Enemey (Appearances: 2,4,5) Reccuring *Izzy-Owen's Girl-Friend (Appearances: 2,3,4,5) *Chris-The Host Of Total Drama (Appearances: 1,3,6) *DJ's Bunny-DJ's Bunny,Mr. Coconut's Friend (Appearances 3,4,5) Guest *DJ-Owen's Friend (Appearances: 3,4,5) *Eva-Izzy's Friend (appearances: 3,5) *Noah-Izzy's Friend (Appearances: 3,5) *Bunny.Hunter-a hunter for bunnies (Appearances: 4,5)' *DJ's Second Bunny (Appearances: 5) *Snake-an enemey of bunny (Appearances: 5) *Rocky-Chris's pet rock (Appearances: 3,6) Chapter 1: A Coconut Is Born and Eliminated One Day, When poor Owen Was Seperated From The other 3 Contestants He Found A Coconut. It Was A Regular Brown Coconut. Owen Tried To Eat The Coconut, But It Was Too Hard To Eat After Trying And trying Again To Eat The Coconut, Owen Thought It Was Special And Decorated It With Eyes,Nose,Mouth, and Hair. Owen Then Started Talking To Him, Because of His Madness After Talking To Mr. Coconut, Owen Broght Him Back To Camp With Him Owen Showed Him To The Rest Of The Campers During The Elimination Everybody Voted For Mr. Coconut Then Chris Threw Him Into The River Owen Was Then Very Upset And Sad Was It The End of Mr. Coconut As We No It? Chapter 2: A Poor Coconut Is Turned Into Coconut Milk One Day, Mr. Coconut was just minding his own buisness, when Chef Hatchet picked him up. He took him to the kitchen, then picked up a knife. He sent one of his mind-messages to Owen Owen, along with Izzy ran to the kitchen as fast as they could. Chef picked up the knife. Izzy Tripped but got back up. Owen became hungry. *Slice* Owen and Izzy Finally make it but it is to late. Chef then walks away. Is this the end of Mr. Coconut or not? Chapter 3: The Return of Mr. Coconut One Day, at the funeral of Mr. Coconut they all said good things about Mr. Coconut DJ and His Bunny Arrived sad. Owen cried Izzy comforted him Chris just sat there, with his pet rock (named Rocky) Chef was nowhere to be found Eva and Noah Arrived to help Izzy with Owen Then, they heard to moving of Mr. Coconut. He Was Alive Again! Chapter 4: A Bunny and A Coconut: Part 1 One Day, DJ and Owen got there pets together They then left there pets alone becasue Izzy came to get Owen to eat, and DJ just left DJ's Bunny waved Mr. Coconut waved the stick on his body Then they heard footsteps It was Chef Hatchet and a Bunny-Hunter! The Bunny-Hunter Shot at the bunny but missed Chef through a knife at Mr. Coconut but missed Mr. Coconut and the Bunny ran through the woods as fast as they could but then the bunny got stuck in a hole Will they make it to there owners alive? Chapter 5: A Bunny and A Coconut: Part 2 The bunny tried to get out but couldn't Chef and the hunter got closer Mr. Coconut Worried The hunter and Chef arrived, Mr. Coconut hid in a bush, and the hunter shot the bunny in the leg and put him in a bag Mr. Coconut escaped at told Owen,Dj, and Izzy Izzy got Eva and Noah to help They couldn't find him, so DJ got a second bunny Then the Second Bunny got ate by a snake DJ's (first) bunny managed to escape but was ill After a while he became well again. Chapter 6: A Rock and a Bunny: Part 1 One day Chris brought his pet rock over Her name was Rocky Chris put Rocky on a table Owen and Chris went out to dinner while the rock and the bunny played After a while Rocky fell off the table and landed on Mr. Coconut Owen and Chris got done eating and went into the room to find A rock on the floor covered in Coconut milk.